


In my remains

by Millie333



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Songfic, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie333/pseuds/Millie333
Summary: A songfic about a "what-if" situation, that may still happen...





	In my remains

_"Separate"_

China could remember it like it was yesterday,

_"Sifting through the wreckage"_

He was at a war with Riben,

_"I can't concentrate_

_S_ _earching for a message"_

A pointless war that took countless innocent lives.

_"In the fear and pain_

_Broken down and waiting"_

In the heat of it Riben pleaded to be killed by him,

_"For the chance to feel alive"_

To pay for his sins by the one he has wronged the most.

…

_"Now in my remains_

_Our promises that never came"_

China wanted to stop the war,

_"Set the silence free_

_To wash away the worst of me"_

Yet, he was forced to kill his own di-di.

…

_"Come apart"_

America could still remember it like it was yesterday,

_"Falling in the cracks_

_Of every broken heart"_

He was at a war with Russia,

_"Digging through the wreckage_

_Of your disregard"_

A long war with a lot of death and destruction.

_"Sinking down and waiting"_

In the heat of it his boss nuked Russia,

_"For the chance to feel alive"_

Saying that there was no other choice left.

...

_"Now in my remains_

_Are promises that never came"_

America was supposed to be the hero,

_"Set the silence free_

_To wash away the worst of me"_

Yet, he was the one responsible for Russia's death.

...

_"Like an army, falling_

_One by one by one"_

So much destruction...

_"Like an army, falling_

_One by one by one"_

So much death...

_"Like an army, falling_

_One by one by one"_

Why did this war even start?

_"Like an army, falling_

_One by one by one"_

And when will it finally end?

...

_"Now in my remains_

_Are promises that never came"_

What they wanted was peace,

_"Set the silence free_

_To wash away the worst of me"_

What they got were dead bodies all over the field.

...

_"Like an army, falling_

_One by one by one"_

This war was going to finally end,

_"Like an army, falling_

_One by one by one"_

When everyone will be long dead.


End file.
